La Princesa del Remolino
by Okami Varena
Summary: "...Ése día nació la heredera soberana representante de Uzushiogakure desde los tiempos de Rikudou Sennin, hierve dentro de sus carnes sangre real..."
1. Inicio

La Princesa del Remolino: El inicio.

Luna llena de un 10 de Julio. Ése día nació la heredera soberana representante de Uzushiogakure desde los tiempos de Rikudou Sennin, hierve dentro de sus carnes sangre real y en ella se resguardan los secretos y técnicas de su Clan, nacida en cuna de Oro. Esas facultades únicas eran pertenecientes a Uzumaki Kushina, descendiente de la primera aristócrata de la popular Aldea de la Longevidad. Criada con bases de una verdadera guerrera: astucia, estrategia, fuerza, resistencia, carácter, ira, facha de líder & confianza en sí misma. No era una princesa convencional, a eso sumémosle que era cabeza de la raíz del Clan desde el principio de su vida, tenía una vida totalmente prometedora. Kushina era alguien enérgica y con mucha presencia, sus cabellos rectos duros como hilos emanaban un aura muy positiva cuando correteaba, parecía que con su sola presencia llenaba de prosperidad la aldea...Era el pilar de Uzushio, era quien guardaba lo esencial de aquel territorio en sí misma. Durante sus primeros 5 años de vida pasaban tan sólo épocas felices las 24 horas del día, 7 días a la semana.

Se educó de manera rápida en diversos Fuinjutsus, -propios y especialidad del Clan- en dar forma y descubrir su Naturaleza de chackra y en eficiencia al actuar en cuanto a movimientos físicos entre muchas otras cosas. Tenía un talento nato para la pelea a manos desnudas, además...Era alguien excepcional.

~Flashback~

_‹‹Sin duda serían eficientes en cualquier batalla siendo aliados, los recibimos con gusto››_ Pronunció el líder Senju, reforzando el tratado con un toque amistoso. Tema que se venía tratando desde hace años & se finiquitó.

Eso alertó a las otras grandes potencias. Llegó un día en que el cielo se volvió gris, era mal augurio pues comenzó a llover y un alarido rompió el silencio en la casa principal de los Uzumaki. Los países y aldeas vecinas se rebelaron contra el hogar de la princesa desde que acordaron aquél convenio con Konohagakure & el abuelo de la niña mostró ante toda la Aldea Oculta tras las Hojas las increíbles capacidades de las técnicas de Sellado del Remolino, lo mucho que perduraban en aquél país lejano...Se despertó el miedo hacia aquellos Shinobis de cabelleras rojas, legendarios & constantes. Ahora que Senju Hashirama estaba muerto, podían hacer el movimiento que planearon hace tantos años.

-¡Kushina-san! ¡Despierte! ¡Kushina-hime!- Gritaba su prima y asignada consejera, para sacarla de su habitación antes de que fuera saqueada por el enemigo. La niña de mirada purpúrea se restregó los ojos, y cuando al fin reaccionó de su somnolencia, corrió donde sus padres al salón principal, cuya puerta estaba siendo forzada a abrirse a cualquier costo...Afuera el panorama no era muy bueno.

_-¿¡Qué sucede, madre?!-_ preguntó Kushina, angustiada.

_-Mi niña, debemos ser fuertes...- Su madre sollozaba y se lanzó hacia su hija, abrazándola._

_-P-pero... ¿Madre?-_

_-Debemos tomar una difícil decisión, yo estaré contigo...& tu padre...tu padre te va a proteger-_

_-No entiendo...-_ agregó la niña, en su inocencia, sin saber que pasaban por un conflicto bélico serio. Su madre rió levemente y por último agregó:

_-No saldremos de aquí por varios días, pero cuando lo hagamos, prométeme que seguirás tu camino, serás fuerte y llevarás a Uzushio en ti siempre-_ La mujer colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Kushina, y la niña asintió.

Continuará. . .

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, aclarando, los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen © a Kishimoto-sensei…

"Kazami Uzumaki" es de mi autoría, sin embargo.

Bien, hasta la próxima ^^


	2. Desición

La Princesa del Remolino: Decisión

Pasaron aproximadamente seis meses en los que los líderes Uzumaki no salían de la casa principal. En ése lapso de tiempo Kushina se fue dando cuenta que la vida en Uzushio no era tan fácil, los habitantes pasaban en constantes contiendas debido a que muchas naciones los solicitaban para hacer los trabajos sucios para beneficio propio; sentía que vivía casi en una utopía, siendo ignorante de las situaciones indispensables de su tierra. Sin embargo aunque la pelirroja pensaba que ya estaba informada de absolutamente todo, y en realidad eso era tan sólo la punta de un Iceberg. En los próximos días recibiría una noticia que cambiaría completamente el rumbo de su vida...

Kushina apreciaba la calidad de padres que tenía, agradecía que no fueran los típicos adultos de alcurnia que hacen ver todo color de rosa y la acostumbrarían a ser "delicadita". Odiaba eso. Por tanto, confiaba en que independientemente de lo que decidieran hacer sus progenitores trataría de comprender y no titubearía. Era una niña fuerte y madura, aunque estuviera en su flor de vida. Por otra parte, su madre se encontraba escribiendo una carta mientras miraba con adoración la blanca tez de su hija; su esposo ya se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba. Los dos miraron a la pelirroja el equivalente de las veces que lo harían toda su vida, parecía que sospechaban que las crueles vueltas de la vida provocarían un devastador Jaque Mate. El padre Uzumaki tomó la carta ya terminada y le dio una ojeada:

_‹‹Para Hokage-sama:_

_Por medio de la presente solicito el alojo de Uzumaki Kushina-hime de la Aldea de Uzushiogakure por tiempo permanente, por razones de conflicto bélico a nivel interno. Estamos consientes como sus padres que es un peligro que ella se encuentre aquí en su tierra en estos momentos, pues Uzushio está en alerta de colapso por contra-ataques constantes. Es importante para nosotros, y para la aldea preservar a quien representara sangre de nuestro Clan, sus secretos y logros...Pedimos sea transferida a Konohagakure, bajo la tutela de los altos mandos de la misma villa en cuestión. Damos la aprobación de prestación de Jinchuriki que nos fue propuesta hace tiempo atrás para que Kushina sea quien suceda a la primera dama Uzumaki Mito-sama, quien procede de Uzushio. Confiamos en que nuestra hija asimilará su cometido en resguardar el Biju._

_Sin más que decir. Me despido.›› _

Ellos dos asintieron, sellando aquél papel con el símbolo de su aldea. Sin decirle nada a su hija aún, enviaron la solicitud. A los días recibieron respuesta, solicitando que uno de los padres de la niña la acompañase para que llegara al País del Fuego serena antes de informarle es verdadero motivo, se decidió que fuera con su madre: Kazami. Su padre permanecería en Uzushio protegiendo el fuerte, resignándose a aceptar a la muerte en determinado momento, él habló con su hija sobre esto, regalándole una gargantilla con el símbolo del Remolino. Representando los anhelos y la protección que le profesaba a la niña incluso si tomara su último aliento de vida. Se despidieron las dos mujeres con grandes abrazos, fuertes como todas unas Uzumaki, se encaminaron de Konoha. Salieron casi a escondidas para no ser capturadas, el plan tuvo éxito. Los días pasaron y en su largo camino se les dio a conocer que Padre Uzumaki junto con la aldea en conjunto ya no existía, y que varios aldeanos se dispersaron por el mundo, lo afrontaron dolidas y lo superaron con gran madurez...

Ahí estaban, las puertas de la Aldea de Konoha en todo su esplendor y abiertas de par en par. A la par de la joven Princesa y su madre estaban dos ANBU a cada lado. Esperando al Tercer Hokage para poder reafirmar aquella _decisión_: Habría una nueva Jinchuriki como suplente de Mito-sama, a quien se le acababan los días poco a poco…Sarutobi Hiruzen se presentó al fin, su catadura era seria y portaba entre sus manos el informe de la niña Uzumaki, ella se cohibió, era extranjera en ese nuevo territorio en donde hasta el clima se sentía diferente; su madre posó una mano en su hombro para transmitirle seguridad de alguna manera. Kushina sonrió algo nerviosa y frotó su estómago. Justo cuando iba a suspirar, el Hokage pronunció palabra.

_-Uzumaki Kushina-hime, proveniente de Uzushiogakure, con previa autorización de tus padres serás la siguiente Jinchuriki de__Kyubi no Youko__. Proseguiremos con el sellado ahora mis…-_

_-¿¡J-Jinchuriki?!- interrumpió la pelirroja –Madre… ¿¡Que un Jinchuriki no es…?-_

Kazami la abrazó fuertemente, escuchando crecientes sollozos de su hija. Parecía que su corazón se hundía. Kushina sólo farfullaba cosas inentendibles…

_-Hija mía, entiendo tu confusión, pero…Te pido que comprendas la petición de ésta aldea, te escogieron a ti por ser alguien especial y era la única manera en la que tu padre y yo podríamos asegurar que no estarías en peligro, eres lo más importante para nosotros. Estas personas peligran mucho ahora que a Mito-sama no le queda mucho tiempo de vida…-_ la mujer suspiró y continuó _–Se que eres fuerte, que no te dejarás doblegar por nadie y le darás la espalda a todo aquello que te haga ceder, eres Uzumaki Kushina... ¡Mi hija, la guerrera imponente & testaruda! Estás predestinada a cosas grandes, confío en ti.-_

Para la Uzumaki, el saber que su madre estaba de su lado era muy importante a pesar de que se sentía abatida & utilizada. Se apartó lentamente de Kazami & caminó cabizbaja hacia el lugar donde se haría el sello, aceptó esto valiéndose de que algún día volvería su entusiasmo.

_-Kushina-san…espere…-_ dijo uno de los ANBU –Al parecer Mito-sama desea verla-

Kushina se detuvo, sorprendida, algo ansiosa por saber qué le diría aquella senil mujer. Aceptó ser llevada a la habitación de Mito, Kazami fue con ella, mas una vez estando a merced de la puerta pidió que la dejaran entrar sola. Giró el picaporte, tomando una bocanada de aire, dio unos cuantos pasos adelante y cerró; escuchó unas palabras…

_-¿Kushina-chan?...-_ la niña se exaltó y asintió.

_-Ven acá, acércate-_ solicitó la mujer, Kushina accedió _–Comprendo la terrible situación, la soledad por la que estás pasando-_ la mujer acariciaba los rojos cabellos de la muchachita, quien estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

_-S-Sí…-_ respondió la ojipúrpura, vagamente. Arrecostada de cuclillas en las piernas de Mito-sama.

-Yo también vine alguna vez a éste lugar con el único motivo de ser recipiente del Kyubi, pero, antes de que la bestia sea alojada en nuestro interior, debes saber que existe una forma de llenar ese vacío que sientes. Debemos llenar aquél vacío con… amor- concluyó la mujer.

Estas palabras afectaron de manera positiva a Kushina, comprendió más y se preparó para lo que venía, agradeció a Mito-sama por las alentadoras palabras que de alguna manera servían de empuje para sí misma. Inmediatamente Mito llamó a los encargados de resguardar el lugar donde se encontraban, puesto que en ese momento harían el sello, el equipo encargado acudió. Entró también Kazami y Hiruzen. Prepararon un Tronco Ceremonial para las dos –tanto Mito como Kushina- y la primera dama de Konoha tomó la mano de la niña, Kushina sonrió, para no tardar en sentir como las fuerzas de aquella mayor mujer se iban desvaneciendo…

_-Kushina, para cuando despiertes…todo estará bien-_ pronunció en tono tranquilizador su madre, con una lágrima incolora en su mejilla. La Uzumaki asintió mientras se le entrecerraban los ojos…

_~ Al día siguiente~_

La heredera de la sangre real Uzumaki había despertado en su nuevo hogar. Sintió un terrible ardor dentro de sí misma. Su estómago quemaba y se sentía pesada, hizo una mueca de disgusto _‹‹Este maldito bicho…››_ se quejó. De pronto entró su madre con un recipiente & toallas calientes, quien abrió los ojos de par en par…

_-¡Kushina! Despertaste…-_ dejó caer todo.

_-S-si… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?-_ preguntó la pelirroja, embrollada.

_-Éste es nuestro nuevo hogar, una vez que te levantes podrás ver los alrededores-_ contestó Kazami, con una sonrisa, sentándose a la orilla de la cama de su hija.

_-¡Bien! Pero ammm… ¿Por cuánto dormí?- _Cuestionó la niña, curiosa.

_-Una o dos semanas, ese Biju es vago-_ respondió su madre –Ahora bien, ¡A levantarse! Me hace falta verte corretear por ahí- concluyó su madre, Kushina soltó una leve risa.

_-¡Hai! Voy en un momento-_ respondió la niña, efusiva. Totalmente diferente al día anterior. Su madre bajó a la cocina, sonriendo.

_-Más te vale que te apures,__Kitsune-chan__…Tu Ramen se enfriará y debemos ir con Hokage-sama para corroborar lo de tu ingreso a la Academia- _ comentó su madre

En un segundo su aura se puso negra, lo único que le hizo gracia de esa oración fue lo de "Kitsune-chan", no el Ramen frío, ni mucho menos la noticia de su ingreso a la Academia. Era el inicio de una vida como habitante en Konoha, le ponía ansiosa eso, pero no sabía que esperar. Implicaba actuar como "Dama en apuros" como cualquier drama de Televisión en que las niñas actuaban como trapos inservibles y esa idea no le agradaba para nada a Kushina, pero ya que, una madre era una madre, y debía obedecer…

_-Madre…Te pido consideres el hecho de que yo reciba clases particula…-_

_-Uzumaki Kushina, buen intento…Pero no te atrevas siquiera a terminar esa oración-_ interrumpió Kazami.

_-¡Bah! Al menos lo intenté-_ concluyó Kushina, dirigiéndose a comer la cantidad de Ramen equivalente a dos semanas.

* * *

><p>¡Volví! ^^ Bueno, aquí concluyo la "Bi-saga" de la Princesa, pero sigo con otras :D<p>

Reitero, los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son de Kishi-troller sensei.

"Kazami Uzumaki" salió de mi cabeza, sin embargo.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
